carpediemfandomcom-20200216-history
Starting
Environment: Every character starts inside the reflecting pool (shallow lake) as a wisp, which have spruce forest around and a paved road to the North that pass from a stone gate. After a few squares the road splits to 2. Both sides pass from the stream of dualities ( a river) and again joining to a single road at the end which leads to an encampment. Encampment is a paved open area which contains a fenced area, a magician, a camp fire, and a monument. The fenced area have few berry bushes, a willow tree and a runestone which writes: "''Deyr fé - deyja frændr - deyr sjálfr et sama"'' Which means: "Cattle die - kinsmen die - you yourself die" This words are taken from the ''Hávamál ''(Saying of the high one) which is presented as a single poem in the Codex Regius, a collection of Old Norse poems from the Viking age. The name of the poet is Gestaþáttr. Step 1: Starts: This step starts with clicking the new character button on the main menu. The character is a Wisp without gender or name. A quest with name "Burned into the World" is active. Ends: After leaving the shallow lake step 1 ends and step 2 automatically starts. Step 2: haven & hearth Starts: After leaving the shallow lake step 2 automatically starts and a text box with an okay! button popups: "There is light, and you find yourself surrounded by a vast and dark forest, with a path ahead of you stretching far off into some distant greenery. All around you, the land draws heavy breaths of wind, carrying with it scents of pine, and earth, and age. You feel light, almost floating, and yet strangely also heavier than you have ever felt before. Centuries are everywhere around, and within you." Which disappears after pressing to the button. Ends: This step ends automatically when the character reach the crossroad. Step 3: A Marriage of Light and Darkness Starts: Step 3 starts automatically when the character reaches to the crossroad and a text box with an Okay! button on it popups: "It has been said that certain primordial, mystical, dualities of the Deep Magic will not come undone until at the End of Ages, when Hearthling is the wolf of Hearthling, and all hope is lost. Are you a man or a woman, spirit? The path ahead demands a choice. On your left hand is the female path. On your right the male. Choose wisely." Text box close after pressing the button. The way to the End: This step is longest one. In this step you choose your gender, name, maybe your starting area and inherit your dead Heartlings. At the crossroad which the main road splits, you choose your gender. On the left side you become a female character and at other side a male. Your character body will be created when you pass from the stream and becomes male or female depending from which road you follow. After the stream, both sides merging to a single road which directs to an encampment. The encampment have many things. From the magician you can choose a name for your Hearthling. To do this you must right click on the magician to popup a text box. The text box title is "Change Name". ''In the body of the text box have a text input area which you can type your Hearthling name here and magicians words: ''"What is your name, traveler?" The fenced area actually is a graveyard and all of your dead Hearthlings graves appears here that you can inherit them. To inherit your dead Hearthlings you can right click on any grave. This will popup a text box with title "Grave". ''This text box have an ''"Inherit" ''button and few words on it, which is: ''"Here lies " If you do not have any dead Hearthlings, then the graveyard will be empty without any runestones except main one. Also if you do not want to inherit any, you can just pass it. At the right side of the graveyard have a monument which name is spawn charter. By right clicking on it will popup a text box with blank text input area which you can type any charter stone name and a quote: "Enter the name of a charter stone to start your adventure by:" You can pass it or left it blank if you do not know any charter stone names. Ends: When everything is ready to start, by right clicking on the fire, burn the character. The character will be teleport to the Haven and Hearth World. Welcome! Tip 1: Sometime fire is not passable to burn character, to avoid this just press right click on the fire from the side of magician. Tip 2: When the Hearthling burns, he/she screams with high volume so keep the speakers low.